


Wrong name

by Capitalbluevibes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, M/M, little bit of smut in the first couple chapters, no clue, uhhhhhh, will I add a second part?, woop woop first fic lets GO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitalbluevibes/pseuds/Capitalbluevibes
Summary: Dirk and John are about to do the do when Dirk fucks upgod I'm bad at summaries
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 13





	Wrong name

Dirks lips are on your neck, sucking and biting marks into it. His hands glide down your sides until they're gripping your hips, pulling you flush against him. You can feel him squeeze your ass as you let out a soft moan, tilting your head so he has more room to mark you. He groans softly, grinding your hips together as his bites get rougher, more possessive.  
"Mngh, Dirk~" You moan into his ear, your hands moving up to tug on his hair a little. He groans as he presses back into your hands, closing his eyes. He wasn't wearing his shades; he never did, not around you. You watch as he bites his lip, slowly opening his eyes.  
He smirks before starting to push you down to your knees, "C'mon, baby, why don't give your master a treat, yeah?"  
You fall to your knees almost instantly, blushing darkly as you look up at him. You kiss his bulge through his jeans, causing him to swear and tangle one of his hands in your hair. You moan softly and press into his hand as you start unzipp-  
"Fuck, Jake-"  
Your heart skipped several beats. That's not your name. That's not your name! That's-that's his name!  
You feel Dirk tug on your hair, "Hey, Honey Bear," He's never called you that, "Why'd you stop?"  
You abruptly stand up, pushing Dirk away from you, "Jake?"  
He blinks a couple of times, staring at you in confusion before he seems to realize, "Fuck- shit, John I didnt mean-"  
"You didn't mean to what, Dirk? To moan your ex's name?!" You glare at him, tears filling your eyes.  
He puts his hands on your shoulders, "John calm down-"  
You smack his hands away, "No! Dirk this isnt something you can just apologize about! God- have you been cheating on me?!"  
"What-? No!" He furrowed his eyebrows together, "Baby, it was a mistake!"  
You cross your arms after wiping your eyes, "Yeah right! God, did you- did you date me because I remind you of him? Because I look like him?!"  
Dirk hesitates, and you know your answer. You scoff, pushing him away, "Three years, three years, dirk! We dated for three fucking years, and you dated me because I remind you of Jake! Of your fucking ex!"  
He only stares at you, looking upset. You can tell by the way he bites his lip and doesn't meet your eyes. You continue, "All that time together, all the dates and -and the time we spent together, did it mean anything to you?!"  
He doesn't respond, but you think you see him nod a little. You shake your head, tears spilling down your cheeks. You scoff again, walking to the door. You can feel his eyes follow you, " . . . Where are you going?"  
You look back and glare at him, "Anywhere but here."  
And with that, you walk out of his room, slamming the door shut behind you. You can stay with Dave, he'll let you crash for a while.


End file.
